The present invention relates to an oil passage for compressor, especially to an oil passage for a scroll compressor to prevent crumbs or crud from coming into the passage between an orbit scroll member and a main bearing frame of the scroll compressor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art scroll compressor, which comprises a fixed scroll member 1a, an orbit scroll member 2a, an isolation block 3a and a main bearing frame 4a. The fixed scroll member 1a and the orbit scroll member 2a are engaged to each other to form a plurality of closed spaces 20a. The volumes of the plurality of closed spaces 20a become smaller from outer portion to center portion of the scroll compressor. The orbit scroll member 2a is mounted upon the main bearing frame 4a and rotated around the fixed scroll member 1a by external force such that low-pressure working fluid is flowed into the closed spaces 20a. Afterward, the orbit scroll member 2a disturbs the working fluid such that the working fluid is ejected form a discharging port 10a at center of the fixed scroll member 1a with high pressure, thus finishing the compression stroke for the working fluid.
Moreover, the main bearing frame 4a has an inner space 40a, the bottom part of the inner space 40a is connected to a bushing hole 41a. The bushing hole 41a houses an eccentric shaft 50a and the eccentric shaft 50a has an eccentric flange 51a on topside thereof. The eccentric flange 51a is engaged with the bottom part of the orbit scroll member 2a in the inner space 40a. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the bushing hole 41a has an oil inlet 42a near the inner space 40a and the oil inlet 42a is connected to an oil passage 43a. The oil passage 43a. The outlet of the oil passage 43a is connected to an annular rail 44a atop the main bearing frame 4a. The lubricating oil flows along the surface of the bushing hole 41a to the oil inlet 42a by the rotation of the eccentric shaft 50a. The oil then flows to the annular rail 44a atop the main bearing frame 4a. The oil within and around the annular rail 44a is functioned to provide lubrication between the main bearing frame 4a and the orbit scroll member 2a. 
However, the oil is flowed to the junction between the main bearing frame 4a and the orbit scroll member 2a after a long distance. The oil may contain some crumbs or crud and the crumbs or crud are brought to the junction between the main bearing frame 4a and the orbit scroll member 2a by the oil. The crumbs or crud within the oil cause the abrasion of the junction between the main bearing frame 4a and the orbit scroll member 2a and degrades the relative rotation between the main bearing frame 4a and the orbit scroll member 2a. Therefore, the problem of crumbs or crud within the oil becomes important issues for the scroll compressor.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an oil passage for a scroll compressor to prevent crumbs or crud from coming into the passage between an orbit scroll member and a main bearing frame of the scroll compressor. The oil passage can also prevent excessive oil from flowing into the compression chamber to enhance compression efficiency.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an oil passage for scroll compressor, wherein a plurality of slanting gutters are provided on top surface of the main bearing frame. The scroll compressor comprises an orbit scroll member, a fixed scroll member, and a main bearing frame. The orbit scroll member is engaged with the fixed scroll member; and the orbit scroll member is on the main bearing frame and orbits the fixed scroll member. The main bearing frame has a groove and an annular ring formed on topside thereof. The groove is communicated with the slanting gutters and the slanting gutters are slantingly intersected with the annular ring. A trench is formed between the gutter and the groove to facilitate the oil to flow into the gutter. The oil flows from the groove into the gutter, and then flows to the annular ring or topside of the main bearing frame to provide lubrication. The crumbs or crud are also flow out of the topside of the main bearing frame through the gutter.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: